Sunshine and Monochrome
by Azuno-Arika-Chan
Summary: Hideyoshi Nagachika is one fourth ghoul. Just like his best friend, he received an organ from a ghoul. Only this ghoul was a half ghoul, and this half ghoul was his best friend. Kaneki Ken has now taken a place in Hide's mind, and is determined to keep his friend safe. But he has two bodies now. One is Hideyoshi Nagachika. The other is Haise Sasaki.
1. Chapter 1

"Catch him!"

"Even if he isn't captured we'll leave here with a dead body! So move out men!"

Hide dashed around a corner, using his newfound kagune to propel himself forward. He didn't stop running until he could no longer see the lights of the CCG's tanks and could smell the scent of the park near his old house. He'd already noticed how his senses were stronger, but other than his single, red, rinkaku kagune, nothing that he could see had changed. When he finally stopped, he tried his best to catch his breath.

"Damn. Kaneki, are you still in there?"

" _I'm here, Hide_."

"Where are we?"

" _I don't know. I think we're in the red light district_."

"Probably."

" _We should stay here until the commotion in the city dies down. I'm tired_."

"Then go to sleep."

" _I don't know if i can. Our minds are connected. I don't know about my body_."

"Just try."

" _I'm afraid to_."

"Why?"

" _What if I fade away_?"

"Did Rize ever fade?"

" _No...She just slept for long periods of time_."

"Then do that. I'll try to find somewhere safe."

"... _Okay. Be careful_."

Kaneki went quiet then, Hide walking along the streets. The silence was killing him, but, in the very back of his mind, he swore he could hear Kaneki's quiet breathing. He couldn't really remember much of what had happened before now. According to Kaneki, who had evidently been listening the entire time, Hide had recieved one of Kaneki's kidneys, much like Kaneki's scenario with Rize. Kaneki didn't know where his own body was.

Hide had awoken in a hospital bed, completely recovered from whatever surgery they'd preformed on him, and, by Kaneki's instruction, had broken out and run away. They'd been gone for at least three hours now, and there was no telling how much longer Hide could keep going. It felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself.

 _This is what ghouls have to endure_ , He thought, _and now I have to endure it too_. Hide trecked onwards, keeping warm to the best of his ability. He eventually found himself in a public bathroom in the park. They hadn't been in the red light district. They were behind Kaneki's old apartment building.

Hide washed his face and glanced in the mirror, slightly shocked by the small, black spots dotting across his eyes. Certain parts of his iris were turning slightly red, but it was hard to tell with his natural brown color. He wasn't surprised by the change, just intrigued.

While Hide looked at himself in the mirror, Kaneki woke up in a different body all together. It was a hospital room, once again and he still had no control over his body.

"Good afternoon,"Arima Kishou sat in a chair across from him. Kaneki willed his body to hiss, but instead, it did nothing. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

Kaneki wanted to scream that no, no he wasn't. He was missing his own personality, but Kaneki couldn't even talk in this body, and he could barely keep his eyes open by the time Arima said anything worthwhile.

"From now on, you will be known as Sasaki Haise. Your date of birth is April 2nd. You are the leader of the quinx squad."

The body Kaneki was trapped in glanced to one of the barred windows.

" _My body? Then why don't I have control_?"He stared at the pale face and white hair. Half of his face was wrapped in bandages and gauze, but it was definately his body. He was so confused by all this. He was with Hide, and then woke up in this body. " _Does that mean I can fall asleep here and go back_?"

Frankly, he was afraid to try anything, but he was just so damn tired. When he fell asleep this time, he actually got to rest. Hide woke him up the next morning, having slept under the sink in the bathroom. Kaneki was shaken awake by Hide hitting his head as he sat up.

" _Hide..._ "

"Oh, you're back?"Hide winced, rubbing the knot forming on the back of his skull. "Where should-"

" _Shh. Get in one of the stalls. There's a janitor on his way to clean this place_."

"It's a public restroom Kaneki-"

" _That's not why we're hiding. You need food. I can tell_." Kaneki paused. " _You're going to have to kill that janitor_."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_."

"Okay."

" _If you're scared, I'm sorry. I was when-"_

"I'm not. Just tell me what to do."

" _Okay."_

Hide stepped into one of the stalls, propping himself up on the toilet. They waited, all the while Hide listening to Kaneki's slow, rythmic breathing in the back of his mind.

" _Go for his throat. If you miss that, the chest. If you miss that, just dig in and forget he's still alive. Don't chicken out half way. That's the worst thing you can do._ "

"Right,"Hide spoke in a whisper, the door creeking open, brown, muddy boots appearing on the floor.

" _Now. Go._ "

In a flash, Hide's left eye turned completely black and red, his rinkaku bursting from the pods embedded in his back. Kaneki could only watch as his best friend tore his victim apart. Hide had succeeded in stabbing the poor fool, who had been too paralyzed with fear to even scream. That was a terrible choice on the janitor's part.

When Hide finished his meal, he stood, wiping his mouth on his hand. Kaneki swore Hide smiled.

" _So? How was it?_ "

"...So this is what you've been doing for almost two years now, huh, Kaneki?"

" _Well, yes."_

"It's disgusting,"Hide speaks as he opens the door, pulling the hood on his jacket up. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"... _Yeah. It wasn't okay_."

"How could it have been?"

They found themselves walking towards Ikebukuro, the smell of blood and other ghoul's territory masking any other scent. Kaneki almost cringed at the scent of coffee.

" _Don't trust any of the shops around here. Ghoul Trafficking. If they catch you, you won't escape. I learned that the hard way_." Kaneki looked around. " _Be careful."_

"Okay,"Hide glanced around cautiously.

" _They especially have a taste for half ghouls, which are rare. For someone like you...I don't know what they'd do_."

Kaneki was quiet for a minute, trying to remember where exactly they were. Hide seemed to know, and turned into a cafe. The waitress greeted him in a very familliar way, then lead him to a table, no questions asked.

" _You'd better be glad you're wearing black. You would've been caught by now if you weren't_ ,"Kaneki was still wracking his brain. He recognized their waitress, but couldn't place her.

"I know,"Hide spoke under his breath as to not attract attention. "Coffee is okay, right?"

" _Yes. Coffee, but nothing else_."

The waitress took Hide's order soon after, a plain, black coffee. Hide was lucky. He liked his coffee black anyway.

" _Who is the waitress?"_

"She went to university with us,"Hide muttered again.

" _Oh_."

Kaneki went silent and began looking around, trying to figure out his limits while he was stuck in Hide's mind. He couldn't make Hide move, but he did have a body. It was like he was floating constantly though, and his limbs were heavy. Speaking was tiring, but he wanted to be there, to help Hide learn how to survive as a ghoul.

"Thank you,"Hide said, taking his coffee from the waitress.

" _Hide, we should get it to go_ ,"Kaneki could smell the outside world. Coffee, sweets, and a faint trace of a scent that could only be described as disgustingly familiar. " _We need to go_."

"Right."

Hide stood up immediantly and walked out of the shop, making his way down the block. Kaneki noticed the smell fading, then growing stronger, then fading again. Suddenly, Hide turned into an alleyway and broke into a run.

"They're following us,"He spoke quietly. "What should I do, Kaneki?"

" _Keep running_ ,"Kaneki did his best to direct his friend, but neither of them had any idea where they were anymore.

Hide continued running, but tired out sooner than most would've. He was doubled over after five minutes.

" _Keep running, Hide! Get up!"_

"I can't,"Hide panted, taking a couple steps forward. "Something's not right."

" _Please, Hide. Keep running. Please, run."_

Hide forced himself to move forward, and Kaneki knew that something wasn't right. Hide was a ghoul. He shouldn't be this tired from five minutes of running. Even if he was starving, Kaneki knew that he should have been able to keep going for miles at least. Maybe it was the fact that Hide was only one fourth ghoul, or maybe, it was because Kaneki was attached to his body. Either way, they either had to hide, or they had to keep running.

" _Hide, hide_."

"Right,"Hide crawled behind a dumpster,pulling his legs to his chest.

Kaneki suddenly felt tired, and tried his best to remain awake. Hide's breathing was evening out, but Kaneki was slipping out of his mind.

"Kaneki?"

" _Stay safe."_

And it was two years before Hide heard anything from his best friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Hide spoke with Kaneki, he'd changed considerably. Hide was now used to being a ghoul. He wasn't expecting to hear Kaneki's voice in the slightest, but there it was.

" _Hide?_ "Kaneki sounded exhausted.

"Kaneki?"

Hide had paused in the middle of the street,then forced himself to keep walking as to not look suspicious. He almost hissed when Kaneki began speaking again.

" _Are you okay, Hide? I'm so sorry I haven't-"_

"I know."

Hide had pulled his phone from his pocket and was trying to make it look like he was talking to it instead of to the person inside of his head.

" _I wanted to come back but I couldn't sleep."_

"I get it."

" _Haise wouldn't let me go either. He kept arguing. I just wanted my body back_ ,"Kaneki spoke quietly. " _The CCG has Hinami."_

"What?"

Hide halted in his tracks. He knew Hinami. She was a friend.

" _You have to help her Hide! I can show you where they're keeping her!_ "

"Yeah, I got it. We'll go save her."

Hide turned into an alleyway and broke into a run, removing his phone from his ear and pressing a few keys. It was a disposable phone, like you could buy at any electronic store. He dialed a number rather quickly, pressing it to his ear.

"Hey,"A gruff voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Ayato,"Hide spoke quickly. "You know the CCG has Hinami?"

"Of course! I just don't know what to do about it, dumbass."

"I have Kaneki with me again,"He took a breath. "I won't be of much use, but lets go get her. And Kaneki's body."

"What-"

" _His name is Haise Sasaki_ ,"Kaneki spoke.

"Haise Sasaki."

"Fine, we'll go get her. I'm not guarenteeing anything about Kaneki's body."

Hide hung up the phone and threw it into a dumpster, praying that it broke. He continued running, having much more stamina as compared to the last time Kaneki was with him. He still tired quickly, however, and was panting by the time he reached their destination.

"You know Ayato,"Hide said quietly, pushing the door open. "If you need to say anything, tell me."

" _Gotcha_ ,"Kaneki replied.

"Come on!"Ayato didn't give them time to enter the room. He already had his mask on, along with a heavy black jacket, fur lining the hood.

"Right,"Hide pulled a small black cloth from his pocket and slipped it over the bottom of his face.

Almost a copy of Kaneki's, only shaped like a mask a doctor would wear in the operating room. Kaneki knew that if he was actually in his own body, he'd cry.

"Let's go,"Ayato rushed him, rounding into an alley.

" _Hide, you can get into the CCG's prison from the back gate_."

"Kaneki says we can get in through the back gate."

"I already knew that."

" _The code is 3345678762."_

"Worry about that when we get there."

" _I'm warning you_ ,"Kaneki suddenly became rather quiet. " _There's another me inside Sasaki. He's terrifying_."

"Right, we'll watch out."

Kaneki went silent for the rest of their running time. He was terrified, frankly, because he'd seen Sasaki Haise in action. He'd seen how his body wanted to remember who he was but it just couldn't. He couldn't even remember how he'd lost his memory.

Hide, however, was just tired. It'd been a while since his body had housed Kaneki's mind as well, and for some reason, it exhausted him. He had two Kagune to manage. One, a rinkaku, and a kakuja, according to Uta, who had met with Haise and his team before.

'We're here,"Ayato spoke, startling both Kaneki and Hide.

They broke into the dorms, Kaneki guiding them to Haise's dorm, none of them bothering to hide from the security cameras. Breaking into the Quinx dorm, Kaneki showed them to Haise's room. of course, Haise wasn't asleep. He almost never was.

"Sasaki Haise,"Ayato glared. "Also known as Kaneki Ken."

"What the hell?"Haise turned around, reaching to his side for his briefcase, holding his Yukimura. "I already told that girl, I'm not Kaneki Ken."

"Right, because he's with me,"Hide muttered, batting the side of Sasaki's head with his fist.

The investigator collapsed, only to land on his hands an knees. He looked up, smiling, flexing his hands as if he hadn't been able to in a long time.

"Hey,"He said. "It's Kaneki."

Kaneki stood up, appreciating his body.

"Haise says that if we want to get out of here alive, we should grab his ID from the third drawer on his desk,"Kaneki said. "He swears he isn't lying."

"Ayato,"Hide nodded to the other ghoul.

"Yeah, yeah,"Ayato fished through the drawer, finding the card and handing it to Kaneki.

"He says he'll lead us to where Hinami is."

"Then lets go find her,"Ayato growled. "She didn't deserve this."


End file.
